Survivor
by ALWAYS-B-HAPPY
Summary: Orphaned Isabella is in Forks and runs into Emmett. Will she be able to survive alone? Or will she have help? M for a reason. Em/Is
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is a new story that I have had finished for some time now. Please enjoy. And Read my other stories as well, _Street Racing_, _Unwritten_, _Cats Love Bats_, _Mute Love_, _Savior,_ _**Doctor's Psychologist: Rewritten**_ and _**Meals On Wheels.**_

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

.

**Extended Summary: (Chapter 1 Below) **

My name is Isabella Swan I grew up in a small town in Phoenix, Arizona. My parents left me at the hospital I was born at. They didn't want me, so I was put into the system. I have been in half way homes, group homes, and foster care. Most places were okay, as long as you stayed tough and didn't make any attachments. I was now 20 years old. I had been kicked out of the system two years ago. I somehow ended up on Forks Washington. I had a tiny apartment and I was able to get a job at the diner. Life was rough, I had the scars to prove it but I was tough, I was a survivor.

All human: Emmett/Bella; Alice/Jasper; Rose/Edward; Carlisle/Esme _(A.N. Subject to change)_

* * *

.

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I was walking across the parking lot into my car when I felt something it my chest. I looked up from my phone and saw nobody in front of me. Weird…

But then I heard I mumbled groan. I looked down and there in front of me, on the floor was a girl. She looked dazed as she looked up at me.

"Shit I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I said picking her up. She looked stunned as I set her on her feet, dang she probably weighs less than 100 pounds.

"No its okay." She mumbled looking down at her shoes. She had a really nice blush.

I smiled as I continued walking back to my car.

That was the day I met my girl, but at the time she was some random girl…

.

* * *

**5 Reviews for the next chapter!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews!

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Last Time…**

"No its okay." She mumbled looking down at her shoes. She had a really nice blush.

I smiled as I continued walking back to my car.

That was the day I met my girl, but at the time she was some random girl…

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I had just gotten home when I was attacked by my mother.

"EMMETT your home!" she cried as she hugged me making me drop my bags so I could hug her and not let her fall. My small mother couldn't reach my shoulders without bending down, and her arms couldn't wind around me.

I was a linebacker up until I had an injury…now I was a washed out football player. I had come back home for the first time in 20 years. Man it has been a long time.

I heard dad coming down the stairs. He greeted me with a warm man hug and as he pulled away the front door opened only to reveal my twin brothers. They were a year older than me and both owned their own business.

My dad said he would see me soon since he had to get over to the hospital, the wonderful life of a doctor.

My brothers and I talked for most of the night before heading over to Edward's gym. Edward was the green eyed, bronze haired twin. Ladies man until he met his bitch of a wife, Rosalie.

Jasper was the quite brown eyed blond. He owned the local diner and had a perky little thing for a wife, Alice.

We were all going to have dinner their tomorrow. But tonight we were having some brother bonding time.

We drove to Edwards's Gym, E.A. 24 hour Gym, in my Jeep. Once inside I realized I left my wallet in the Jeep so I told the guys I would be right back.

I was checking some text messages from some old teammates when I felt something hit my chest. I looked up from my phone and saw nobody in front of me. Weird…

But then I heard I mumbled groan. I looked down and there in front of me, on the floor was a girl. She looked dazed as she looked up at me.

"Shit I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I said picking her up. She looked stunned as I set her on her feet, dang she probably weighs less than 100 pounds.

"No its okay." She mumbled looking down at her shoes. She had a really nice blush.

I smiled as I continued walking back to my car.

I returned back into the gym thinking about the girl, she seemed too light for her size…I wonder how old she was…

"Hey Edward, what is the healthy weight of a 5 foot girl?" I asked

Both he and Jasper gave me weird looks but Edward answered anyways, "Depends on her size…"

"Small, very small looking. Heck maybe barely 4 foot 10 inches" I responded.

"Then probably anywhere around 100-115 pounds, but even another 10-15 pounds is okay" Edward responded lifting an eyebrow at me. "Why?"

"O, um I may have accidently ran over a girl, tiny little thing and she seemed really light. Got me thinking, you know curious." I said playing it off, not knowing why I had asked in the first place.

My brothers shared a look before dropping the subject.

~ ~ ~ E D C ~ ~ ~ E D C ~ ~ ~ E D C ~ ~ ~

I had managed to dodge my brothers for the entire day but now it was time to have dinner at the diner with the entire family.

We are all sitting around a large table as most of the diner was already empty and the few people who were left were finishing up.

A waitress came over to take our order for drinks. I order without looking up, earning me a sharp elbow in the ribs from my mother.

Rose, Edward, Alice, and Jasper chuckle as my dad tries to hide a smile.

The waitress comes back, I finally look up, only to be met with a sea of brown eyes that are so mesmerizing that I get lost in them, which earned me another elbow in the ribs.

I cleared my throat ordering my meal.

The young woman, which I now realized was the same one from last night took our order to the chef and then began cleaning all the tables.

Alice decided that she wanted to talk to the girl so when she passed by she stopped her, "Hey Bella what are your plans for Thanksgiving next month?"

Bella…beautiful…beautiful indeed…

Bella looked at Alice, "I'm not sure yet," she said in a clipped tone before trying to leave.

"But Bella it is the perfect time to be with family how can you not be sure?" Alice persisted.

Rose decided to jump in to, "Yeah you have to have some sort of tradition with your family."

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were looking at the girl.

"Guys leave her alone. Let her do her job and stop harassing her," I said.

"Come on Emmett, I bet you want to know too," Edward said with a smile.

"Come on Bella what do you have planned with your mom and dad, or maybe a sibling, or an uncle or aunt?" Alice pressed on.

And at the word mom and dad I saw something flicker in her eyes before it spread over her beautiful face. "Sorry if I have no parents to visit because my parents or dam sperm and egg donors didn't give a shit about me and abandoned me at a fucken hospital when I was a baby." She yelled as my family froze. Shit.

She had tears running down her face as she ran out of the diner.

I jumped up from my chair and ran after her. I felt as though I had to protect her.

She was running across the street and as I caught up with her I heard the screech of tires.

CRAP!

I tackled her pushing us to the other side of the road keeping her cradled in my arms to make sure she wasn't hurt. The car zoomed by only to smash into a post, a post which was in the direct path of where Bella had been.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked as I moved to hover over her.

She looked shocked but nodded. I heard people yelling our names, but I could only look at Bella.

I brushed some hair away from her face as her eyes drooped…that's when I realized the wetness on my hand that was cradling her head.

I lifted it gently only to find it red with blood…

.

* * *

**8 Reviews for the next chapter!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Thank you for your reviews!Here is the next chapter!

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Last Time…**

CRAP!

I tackled her pushing us to the other side of the road keeping her cradled in my arms to make sure she wasn't hurt. The car zoomed by only to smash into a post, a post which was in the direct path of where Bella had been.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked as I moved to hover over her.

She looked shocked but nodded. I heard people yelling our names, but I could only look at Bella.

I brushed some hair away from her face as her eyes drooped…that's when I realized the wetness on my hand that was cradling her head.

I lifted it gently only to find it red with blood…

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Bella…Bella!" I was frantic. I heard my family come out of the restaurant. "DAD! Help her, please!"

He looked over her and checked her head. She wasn't responding to her name but she was clinging to me tightly.

The ambulance arrived shortly but I was not moved from her side. I held her hand once they put her on the stretcher.

Once in the hospital it took my two brothers, my father, and three security guards to get me away from her. They needed to do tests like x-rays, a CAT scan, and an MRI.

I paced in the waiting area with my family watching me. I am sure if we were not at the hospital they would have found it comical. After about half an hour of pacing I heard Alice start talking to Esme, my mom, about thanksgiving.

"Will you give it a dam rest? It's your dam fault we are here. If you all would have just let it go Bella wouldn't be in here!" I was shouting at her and I could see the tears forming in her eyes but I didn't have it in me to care.

Jasper came over and put a hand on my shoulder; I turned to look at him but just brushed off his hand and returned to my pacing.

Dad had been able to go in and observe but I had yet to hear anything.

I was fuming and I was so worried. Yet I was so confused, why did I feel such a connection to this girl?

Dad finally came out…

"Dad is she okay? Did she wake up? Can I see her?" I asked franticly.

He put up his hand to calm me, "She is still out but she should be fine. She was lucky you ran after her. The person who was driving the car is in a coma. Had the car hit her…"

I nodded in understanding.

"You can see her, but only because we know she has no family." He added as he began to lead me to her room.

I went right to her side and took her hand.

"I'm here Bella. I'm not leaving either." I said as I took my seat and began to play with her hand.

Carlisle left to talk to the family since I had not waited for them to hear what was going on.

She didn't wake up for hours. I was so afraid that she would never wake up. But Carlisle said this was normal after a blow to the head.

Almost 48 hours after she had been admitted she finally began to stir. I pressed the button for the nurse three times and then waited for her to awaken.

As she opened her eyes they grew wide and she grew frantic.

"Get me out of here please, get me out," She cried trying to pull at her I.V.

I moved to stop her, "No you can't take that out. Please clam down I won't let anything happen to you."

Her breathing was harsh, but she locked her eyes onto mine. Hers were full of fear and insecurity, pleading for my help.

Carlisle came into the room then but I blocked him from getting to her.

"Emmett?" he asked shocked.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I will stay right by your side. Just please trust me." I asked pleading with her.

"You saved me." she stated shocked.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you my name is Emmett Dale Cullen and yes I saved you. I am also going to make sure that you don't rip out your IV and that you stay in here until my dad says you can leave. You see my dad happens to be your Doctor."

She still looked scared to shit but she finally moved her hand from her IV. I moved closer to her and took her hand. "I'll take care of you now Bella."

She nodded as I finally let my dad look at her. She winced as he took out the IV and inserted a new one.

"How are you feeling?" he asked slipping into doctor mode.

"I'm scared. I don't like hospitals; they are where I was first abandoned. But physically I'm okay, just a little dizzy and my arm hurts where I tried to take out the IV." she responded clutching onto my hand.

Dad did his job, then looked over at me. "Emmett could you leave please."

I was about to respond when Bella all but shrieked, "No please no, don't leave me please Emmett don't leave me!"

I shoved my father out of the way, "I am not leaving. It okay, you're okay. I'm not leaving you."

She calmed after a few minutes but was now holding my hand with both of hers. I cover our joined hands with my free one.

"I am sorry I made you uncomfortable Bella." my dad said as he looked at our hands. "What I need to speak to you about is your weight, nourishment and over all well being. You are malnourished, dehydrated, underweight and over all you need improvement."

She didn't look up at him instead only looked at me, "I do the best I can but it's hard."

Both he and I looked confused, so she continued to speak. "I can't find a second job so I can only make so much money and rent is expensive and I needed a new sweater."

My heart broke as I heard her talking, I knew dad well enough to know we were in the same boat.

"You won't need to worry anymore. I am going to take of you from now on." I said with finality.

She looked at me stunned, "Why…why would you, I'm nobody. You don't even know me."

I smiled at her and squeezed her hands, "I may not know you yet. But since I ran into you in the parking lot I have not stopped thinking about you. I have always believed in love at first sight."

* * *

.

**10 Reviews for the next chapter!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Because of all the issues with I have decided to start a TWCS account. I have yet to upload any stories but I am thinking about it. I don't know if any of my stories will be taken off but just in case…

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Last Time…**

She didn't look up at him instead only looked at me, "I do the best I can but it's hard."

Both he and I looked confused, so she continued to speak. "I can't find a second job so I can only make so much money and rent is expensive and I needed a new sweater."

My heart broke as I heard her talking, I knew dad well enough to know we were in the same boat.

"You won't need to worry anymore. I am going to take of you from now on." I said with finality.

She looked at me stunned, "Why…why would you, I'm nobody. You don't even know me."

I smiled at her and squeezed her hands, "I may not know you yet. But since I ran into you in the parking lot I have not stopped thinking about you. I have always believed in love at first sight."

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Parking lot?" my dad asked shocked,

"Love?" Bella asked at the same time.

I didn't even look at my dad, "Yes Bella. I love you. I want to get to know you and I want to help you get better. I want to make sure that you have everything you need and more. I want you to have a family to spend the holidays with and I want you."

She had tears in her eyes, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either."

I smiled as I brought her hands to my lips and kissed them reverently. She blushed a beautiful pink.

"Are you hungry?" I asked thinking about getting her healthy.

She nodded shyly, "I am."

I turned to look at my dad who looked stunned, "Can you bring us a couple trays of food. I haven't eaten either."

He nodded and left; his expression unchanging.

I saw her shiver slightly and try to pull the hospital sheets closer.

"You are cold." I stated as I stood up and got the blanket that one of the nurses had given to me during the night. I covered her with it, tucking it in to make sure she would no longer be cold.

She giggled as I did this making me smile.

A nurse came in with two trays. Bella and I ate before we started talking.

I found that she had indeed been abandoned outside of a general hospital as a baby. She was left without a blanket during the winter and almost died from the cold. She was in the system and she made sure to never make any attachments because attachments meant getting hurt when you left. Many of the homes she had been sent to were cruel and hateful. She told me about of the belt lashings and times of starvation she went through.

I told her about growing up and getting accepted into college with a full ride football scholarship. Then about how I got hurt and was now out of a job for the time being. I talked to her about the family and how growing up with two younger twin brothers was fun, yet annoying.

She told about ending up in Forks and getting a job at the diner. She apologized for ruining our meal.

I told her that my sisters-in-law had been out of line and that she was not to blame. Also I told her I was just glad that she was okay and that I was here now to take care of her.

She told me she really wanted to leave the hospital and she was worried about the bills.

I kissed her hands again and told her I wouldn't leave her side until she could leave the hospital and that I would take care of the bills.

She nodded reluctantly. Soon it was dark outside once more and we were both sleepy. I shifted in my chair so I could lean my head by our still joined hands.

She blushed as she looked away from me, "You…I could move over and you...um could lie down with me. So you would be more comfortable."

I smiled at her, "Are you sure Bella?"

She nodded still pink.

I stood from my spot still holding her hands, she scooted over until she was on the very edge of the bed.

I lay down next to her and put my arm around her bringing her closer into my chest. She tensed at first but then snuggled into me. I smiled as I held her.

The bed was small so she ended up almost being on top of me but she looked so comfortable. But I needed to be sure. "Are you okay with this Bella?"

"Very comfy," she mumbled already half asleep.

I kissed her head and feel into a very restful slumber.

I was woken up early the next morning when Bella started to stir. She snuggled closer to me as I chuckled and held her tighter.

My father walked into the room and froze.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?" he asked sounding pissed as could be.

I smiled "I am holding the love of my life in my arms while she sleeps. This way she makes sure I don't leave her. I love her dad. She is it for me. I want to make sure she gets everything she has ever wanted. She has lived a hard life and doesn't deserve it. I want to spend the rest of my days making up for her past and showing her how wonderful life is."

He stared at me before speaking, "Yesterday you said something about a parking lot?"

"Can we talk later? I want you to see if Bella can leave now. She hates hospitals." I said hoping he could spring her.

He sighed but went to look at the machines that she was hooked up to. He asked me to call him when she woke up but I asked him to wait.

"Bella, Bella, wake up," I said rubbing her back. She looked up at me from my chest with a shy smile, "Sorry to wake you but I know that you want to get out of here. My dad is here and if he looks you over you may be able to get out of here sooner."

She smiled, "Thank you for waking me Emmett."

* * *

.

**5 Reviews for the next chapter!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here is chapter please enjoy!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Last Time…**

"Can we talk later? I want you to see if Bella can leave now. She hates hospitals." I said hoping he could spring her.

He sighed but went to look at the machines that she was hooked up to. He asked me to call him when she woke up but I asked him to wait.

"Bella, Bella, wake up," I said rubbing her back. She looked up at me from my chest with a shy smile, "Sorry to wake you but I know that you want to get out of here. My dad is here and if he looks you over you may be able to get out of here sooner."

She smiled, "Thank you for waking me Emmett."

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Can you get up please?" my dad asked looking at me.

I nodded and stood up taking her hand in mine. She squeezed it with her shy smile still on her face.

Dad checked her head and the few scrapes that she had. Then he asked about if she had someone to watch over her for the next 24 hours. She was shaking her head when I squeezed her hand. She looked to me and blushed.

"I can take care of her dad." I said as she squeezed back.

He nodded, "Okay then I can discharge you with a promise to come back or call me if you experience memory loss, dizziness, nausea, or vomiting. I will be back within the hour with the paperwork."

I smiled at him as he left.

"Thank you for helping me." Bella said timidly.

I smiled at her and brushed her cheek with my free hand. "Bella, I told you I am yours now."

She smiled up at me and nodded.

"Now, do you want to stay at my place or do you want me to sleep over at yours?" I asked hoping I wasn't pushing her.

"Well, um, I think maybe yours would be better, but I don't want to intrude and well really the reason for that is well because I don't think you will approve of my place. I can tell you are protective and um, well it isn't very safe." she said quickly.

I nodded, "Your right, I feel very protective of you; mostly because I already love you. So we will go to your place and get all your things and then we can get you set up at my place."

"Why do I feel you are thinking of having me stay with you even after I am better." She said looking at with big wide eyes.

I smiled and kissed her hand, "Because I hope that while I take care of you we get to know each other and you will agree to stay with me, forever."

She blushed red, "But Emmett what will your family think? I have next to nothing and you have everything. They will think that is why I am with you."

I smiled, "So you admit you want to stay with me forever?"

Her eyes widened, "That is not what I …. I…"

I chuckled, "I love that baby. I love hearing that you want to be mine." She smiled at me as I continued, "What my family thinks could not matter more. If they think as you believe they will then they can go fuck themselves. I love you Bella, and you love me…right?" I asked suddenly unsure.

She smiled, "I do feel deeply for you, and if you give me a few days maybe, then I will be in love with you. Because I know I am falling hard and fast Emmett and that scares me. But I know you will take care of me and protect me."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I can live with that Bella. I really can."

"Can you not call me Bella?" she all but whispered. I looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. "Alice decided to call me Bella but I prefer Isabella. It's my name."

I nodded, "If course I will call you Isabella, it is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

She blushed, "If you want you can give me a nick name or something. I'm okay with that, just not Bella."

I nodded as my father came back into the room.

"Well it looks like Bella can leave now; she just needs to get changed. One of the nurses will come in and help with that and bring in a set of scrubs for her to wear." He said as he looked at me.

But Isabella squeezed my hand, I looked back at her and I saw nothing but fear in her eyes.

"Have the nurse bring in her clothes but I will be helping her get dressed." I said not moving my eyes from Isabella's.

My father began to protest but I cut him off, "No dad, Isabella feels safe with me, and in this hospital she is not comfortable with anyone else. I will be the one to help her change and nobody else will."

He sighed, "Fine but I still need to speak with you before you leave."

"You can speak with me now." I said confused.

"Son, I want to speak with you privately. No offence to you Bella." he responded.

She nodded and turned her face into my chest.

I sighed, "Can I just call you later. Isabella feels uncomfortable here." I replied thinking back to what Isabella had said about my family thinking she was with me for the money.

He sighed, "Alright son, I hope you feel better soon Bella."

Soon after a nurse came in and gave me some scrubs for Isabella to wear. They had cut off her clothes when she came in.

I locked the door and then I went back to her side.

"Thank you Emmett. I knew you would understand me, I just hope I haven't made you uncomfortable." She said her voice trembling.

"Iza, I love you and I will take care of you. That includes making sure you are comfortable. I don't mind helping you get dressed, as long as you understand that I may look at your body more than is appropriate. Especially for only knowing you for a little over 96 hours."

She giggled, "I think I may be alright with that. As long as you don't mind some scars here and there."

"Scars?" I asked confused.

"From… from my time in the system." she muttered.

I nodded, "You are beautiful Iza, and those scars are proof of your strength."

She smiled as I began to pull the hospital gown off of her body. She was beautiful I ran my large hands over her sides, my thumbs caressing her breasts gently. She shivered and leaned into my touch.

I smiled and helped her put on the scrub not wanting things to get out of hand.

She snuggled into my embrace as I hugged her closely.

I picked her up and set her on her feet. Luckily her shoes had survived.

I unlocked the door only to find my father waiting there.

"It is hospital policy for patients to use a wheel chair when being discharged." he stated.

I nodded and let him come into the room.

I went to my Isabella and realized she was swaying slightly. "Iza? Are you okay babe?"

She looked at me and reached for my hands. I let her take me hands but I moved so I could wrap one arm around her tiny frame.

"Iza?" I asked again worried.

"Bella, are you alright?" my father asked, I could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

She held onto me as her breathing became labored. I quickly picked her up and laid her back down on the bed. Dad was by me instantly.

"She can't breathe," he stated as he got the oxygen mask that hung on a hook above the bed. He moved to place it on her but she flinched away. "Emmett, I need you to hold the mask over her nose and mouth."

.

* * *

**7 Reviews for the next chapter!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Sorry for the wait, real life has interfered once again!

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Last Time…**

"Iza?" I asked again worried.

"Bella, are you alright?" my father asked, I could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

She held onto me as her breathing became labored. I quickly picked her up and laid her back down on the bed. Dad was by me instantly.

"She can't breathe," he stated as he got the oxygen mask that hung on a hook above the bed. He moved to place it on her but she flinched away. "Emmett, I need you to hold the mask over her nose and mouth."

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I nodded and did as he asked as he turned on the oxygen. Soon she calmed down, "Bella, are you better now?" my father asked.

She nodded and clung to my hand. "It's okay Iza, I'm here."

She calmed down more.

"Okay, can you explain to us what caused you to panic?" Dad asked gently.

He motioned for me to move the mask. She looked at me as she spoke, "The hospital. I… I don't think I can go through it to leave." she had tears in her eyes and her breathing started to become erratic again. I quickly moved the mask to her face again and took both her hands in mine.

Carlisle nodded, "Okay. If you don't need to see where you are going will that be better?" She shrugged. "Emmett makes you feel safe yes?" she nodded, "Okay what if I made an exception, if Emmett carried you out of the hospital with your face tucked into his neck, do you think that you would be okay with that?"

She shrugged but nodded and motioned for me to move the mask, "I feel safe with him."

Carlisle nodded, "Okay then. Emmett leave the mask off. I need to make sure your breathing is okay, may I?" he asked showing his stethoscope. She nodded.

Carlisle checked her lungs and said she was okay.

He motioned for me to lift her. I didn't have to be told twice. She clung to me and buried her face into my neck.

Carlisle lead the way making sure everyone we passed didn't touch her and gave us plenty of breathing room. The entire time I was whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Once we were outside I let her know and set her gently on the ground. She stuck to my side but looked up at my father.

"Thank you so much for all your help. I know you could have just made me stay in there…I…" She was tearing up as she let go of me and quickly stepped up to my father and gave him a tiny, 2 second hug. She was back at my side before he realized what she was doing.

He smiled gently at her nodded, "If was my pleasure to help you Bella."

She nodded happily; I could see she felt proud of herself for hugging him. I squeezed her side gently letting her know I was proud too.

"Son, call me when you have a chance, and I hope to see you again soon Bella. However I do hope it is under better circumstances." My father said.

Iza gave me directions to her apartment; it was the worst part of town and the worst apartment building in the area.

I tried not to lose my temper. I could see she knew this.

She stayed quiet while I got my breathing under control. "Okay here is what we are going to do, you and I are going to go up and get what you need for a day or two. Then we are going to my place and I will call a moving company to come and empty out the apartment and take everything to my place."

She nodded, "Thank you so much Emmett."

Soon after, we were pulling up in front of my new house. "I just moved in so there isn't much but I think that is best. This way we can decorate together."

She smiled and went to look around as I put her stuff in my room. She came in and looked around at all my stuff.

"Emmett, I know you know that I am falling for you and I feel very safe with you. But I … I need to know if you expect anything from me…at night." she said not looking at me.

I pulled her into a hug, "Sweet Iza, I do not expect anything from you. All I need right now is for you to snuggle into my chest and have a good night's sleep."

She giggled, "Thank you so much Emmett. You make it so much easier to fall in love with you!" as snuggled into my chest.

We spent days together, she was worried about going back to work but I told her that I didn't want her working in something she didn't like. I would prefer she do something she enjoyed. When she got worried about money I informed her that I had bought my old football team. I couldn't play anymore so now I owned the team. I also assured her that we would never need for money.

We started going out on date nights at least twice a week and each night we would hold each other as we slept.

My family stayed away for the most part and Alice stopped bitching about Iza going back to work after I told her Iza would no longer be working at the diner for the tenth time in a row.

It seemed that my sisters-in-law thought Iza was with me for my money, just as she had feared. But my brothers, they didn't understand. But believed me when I told them she wasn't with me for the money. My dad, he was the only one who had seen the two of us interact. He saw the love I had for her and her hesitation to accept me.

I had a moving company move in her belongings, what little she had. We both went shopping to fill our home with furniture. Soon it was full and homey. Yet we still had done nothing more than hug and sleep holding each other at night.

Today would be 4 months since she had stumbled into my life.

I had finally had enough of my family. My Iza was going to take a day to clean the house and she didn't want me home. I decided to call my family and have them meet at my parents' house.

I kissed my girl goodbye before heading out. When I arrived at my parents' everyone else was already there.

It no longer felt like home though, so for the first time in my 26 years of life, I knocked on the front door.

My dad answered after a few minutes, "Emmett you know you don't need to knock."

I sighed, "I'm sorry to say this dad but I think I do."

He sighed, "I'm sorry it has come to this Emmett."

I shrugged and followed him to the living room where everyone was waiting.

I sat on a chair, apart from everyone else. My father joined my mother on the love seat and my brothers were with their wives on the couch.

"I know that most of you don't agree with my decision on who to love. I want you to know that I am disappointed in how you have acted. I told Iza that you would all accept her. That you would not see it as though she was after my money, yet it has been 4 months and not one of you has tried to get to know her. Not one of you ladies have tried to apologize for upsetting her and not one of you guys has apologized in their name.

I love Iza. She loves me. I am going to ask her to marry me and I am going to give her a better life. None of you know what she has gone through. None of you will know or understand unless you give her a chance. If you are to be invited to our wedding you should get to know her, because I am letting her decide who will be invited to our wedding. Not to mention we will be organizing our wedding alone or with a planner, none of you are to interfere. This is your last chance to reach out. When she reached out you all slapped her hand away. If you have anything to say I would like to hear it." I said as held my head high.

My mother stood from her seat and came towards me, her eyes locked with mine and them my face snapped to the right. She slapped me. My mother who had never raised a hand to me, never really raised her voice to me or my brothers, slapped me.

.

* * *

**5 Reviews for the next chapter!**

**Note: Emmett was sent to boarding school at the age of nine and on summers would only see his parents for a few weeks. The Cullen home was his home but what he means is that he is there to stay this time. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the next chapter! **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Last Time…**

I love Iza. She loves me. I am going to ask her to marry me and I am going to give her a better life. None of you know what she has gone through. None of you will know or understand unless you give her a chance. If you are to be invited to our wedding you should get to know her, because I am letting her decide who will be invited to our wedding. Not to mention we will be organizing our wedding alone or with a planner, none of you are to interfere. This is your last chance to reach out. When she reached out you all slapped her hand away. If you have anything to say I would like to hear it." I said as held my head high.

My mother stood from her seat and came towards me, her eyes locked with mine and them my face snapped to the right. She slapped me. My mother who had never raised a hand to me, never really raised her voice to me or my brothers, slapped me.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

She left the room followed by my sisters-in-law.

"I would like to get to know her son." My dad said as he looked to the doorway where his wife walked out.

My brothers were stunned. They were staring at the doorway as well.

I stood, "I'll ask Iza when she can make dinner for you dad."

My brothers were thrown into the present, "Wait," Edward said, "I… want to know the woman my brother loves."

"Me too. Alice can be a bitch all she wants but you're my brother. You love her and I have never seen you so happy to be with someone. Or so worried for someone either." Jasper added.

I nodded "If any of you disrespect her in our home you will never be welcome again."

They all nodded.

"Okay, just remember, don't sneak up on her and don't touch her unless she initiates the contact." I said as I started walking to the door.

Once I got home I walked in and found that Iza had cleaned the entire house. Her face lit up when she saw me but it quickly turned into a frown.

She walked up to me quickly and pulled me down to cradle my face, "What happened?" she asked, or demanded really.

I sighed and moved us to the couch. She curled into my side and I held her close. "I went to speak with my family. My brothers and my father have gotten their heads out of their asses and would like to get to know you a little. My mother… she disagreed with a few things I said and she slapped me. My sisters-in law, followed her out of the room. I am okay."

She wrapped her arms around me, as far as she could and held me as tightly as she could.

"When do you want your dad and brothers to come for dinner? You want them to come today or want to wait a little?" She asked quietly after a few minutes.

I smiled, "Whenever you are ready my love."

She smiled, "I really want to get to know them. Can you call and ask them when is better, tonight or tomorrow night?"

I nodded as she ran off to see what we had in the refrigerator.

I decided to call my dad first to see if my brothers were still there. He answered on the third ring, "Is everything all right Emmett? Did we lose our chance?"

I smiled, "No dad Iza wants to know which night is better for you guys, tonight or tomorrow night?"

Carlisle sighed in relief, "Hold on let me ask the boys." I could still hear him though, _Iza said if we wanted to go over tonight or tomorrow night! Are you guys free tonight?_ I couldn't hear their answers. "Tonight Emmett, all three of us will be their tonight just let us know what time."

I chuckled, "Well I think maybe 7?" I said standing up and going to the kitchen.

Iza was already getting things out of the refrigerator. I hadn't seen her this happy since we moved in all her things. "7 is wonderful Emmy!" she whispered as she kissed me lightly and went back to preparing.

"Okay Emmett we'll be there!" Carlisle said sounding almost giddy.

I went to Iza and wrapped my arms around her, "Want me to help?"

She nodded, "Yes go to the store and get me everything on this list." She said handing me the paper she had been writing on. I kissed her before leaving to the store.

By 6:15 the food was ready and Iza was almost done getting ready. There was a knock on the door.

I went to open it and found my Brothers and father waiting. My father had a bottle of wine, Edward had flowers, and Jasper had a box of candy, chocolates to be exact.

I smiled, "Good idea guys but I don't think that will help you."

They looked confused as they entered the apartment. I chuckled and went get Iza.

She looked towards me as I entered the bedroom, "They are here babe, and they come baring gifts."

She sighed and shook her head, "Would it be rude of me to decline accepting them?"

I shook my head, "No but they may be as persistent as I am."

She nodded and smiled up at me. We walked out together, hand in hand.

"You all know Isabella." I said as we came into the living room.

Carlisle was the first to stand "Isabella, I am sorry for the treatment you have received please forgive me for not trying to get to know you sooner." He said trying to hand her the bottle of wine.

She smiled happily at him, "It's okay. I told Emmett this would happen. But I can't accept this. I am still 20 and don't drink. I know Emmett doesn't drink wine either but if you wish you could open it for dinner for you and Jasper and Edward and take what's left home."

"Oh, forgive me for …." Carlisle said probably just remembering her date of birth on her charts.

She giggled cutting him off. "It's alright sir."

"Call me Carlisle my dear." He said with a smile back on his face.

.

* * *

**10 Reviews for the next chapter!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the tardiness, I have been under the weather. But to make up for it here are three chapters. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Last Time…**

She smiled happily at him, "It's okay. I told Emmett this would happen. But I can't accept this. I am still 20 and don't drink. I know Emmett doesn't drink wine either but if you wish you could open it for dinner for you and Jasper and Edward and take what's left home."

"Oh, forgive me for …." Carlisle said probably just remembering her date of birth on her charts.

She giggled cutting him off. "It's alright sir."

"Call me Carlisle my dear." He said with a smile back on his face.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

She nodded and looked towards Edward who stepped forward next, "I am sorry for making you feel unwelcome Isabella. I wish I had treated you better. I know my brother cares deeply for you. I should have seen it from the beginning." He tried to hand her the flowers but she took a step back.

"Thank you, they are beautiful, but I'm allergic." Iza said shyly. He immediately took a step back.

"I am so sorry Isabella, please forgive me I …"

She giggled again, "It's okay, you can leave them by the door and take them with you when you leave."

He nodded and went to leave them by the door.

I could see Jasper sweating bullets. "Isabella, I am sorry I let Alice push you like that. Also I should have come here sooner and for that I am sorry as well. I don't know if you like chocolates but I brought you some."

She smiled, "I like chocolate thank you but I can't accept them. Maybe we can all share them for dessert."

He nodded and then I led everyone into the dining room while Iza went to check the food.

All three looked to me, "How can you ever give her anything?" Edward asked.

I chuckled, "For the most part I don't. She prefers snuggle time, or me cooking for her. A foot rub or a back massage. Breakfast in bed is her favorite though." They looked at me surprised. I smiled as she came back carrying the veggies and garlic bread.

I stood and went to get the lasagna and salad. She kissed me on my way back and got the fresh lemonade she had made.

She was about to start serving all our plates but I stopped her, "We can serve ourselves babe, you serve yourself and then we will get our own plates taken care of."

She smiled and nodded serving herself nice portions. I reached over and got a slice of garlic bread and set it on her plate, before kissing her forehead. She still was a little under weight, and had problems eating.

We each served ourselves as she waited for each to take our first bites before she began to eat.

I smiled at her as they dug in and all but inhaled the food. Luckily she had made enough for everyone to have thirds so when they reached for seconds her smile only grew more. My girl loved to cook and loved to see people enjoy her food.

My brothers and father loved the meal and ate happily. They finished her lemonade and she was about to go make more but I stopped her, "Finish eating babe, they finished it so they get to finish their meal with water."

They nodded as I brought them a jug of water.

I finished my second plate and stopped eating. My brothers and father looked at me as if I were crazy.

"I'm fine for now." I said as I winked at me girl who had made two pies for dessert.

They shrugged and each finished their third plate. Iza was having trouble with her first.

I rubbed her back as tear filled her eyes, "It's okay babe." I said as I pulled her plate away. She had finished two thirds of it, more than usual.

She tried to hide her face but my father noticed, "Isabella, are you having problems eating?" he sounded so concerned.

I nodded for her, "Yeah but slowly she has been able to eat more. Tonight she was able to eat a bit more than usual. But if she doesn't stop when her stomach tells her she gets sick." Edward and Jasper looked worried. "Her body is not used to having 3 square meals a day. But it will be. We're getting there."

Carlisle nodded.

I kissed her hair before going into the kitchen for dessert.

I came out with the two pies and set one down on each side of the table. "For dessert, Iza made apple pie."

They looked at the pie then at their plates…

"You knew!" Edward and Jasper exclaimed at the same time.

I chuckled, "Of course, my girl always makes me dessert."

She giggled as I pulled her chair closer and she snuggled into my side. I served myself a big peace and gave her a few spoonfuls before she said she was fine.

I ate the rest and served myself another piece. We finished a pie and a half.

The guys helped me with the dishes even though Iza protested and I had to threaten her with buying her jewelry again.

The guys thought it odd that she didn't want any money spent on her, but really that is just who she is.

She and I sat on the love seat while they shared the couch and Jasper sat in the bean bag chair Iza loved to read in.

We talked for a while and soon my girl was asleep. They guys asked me about why she hadn't been eating right before and her non-materialistic ways. I told them to ask her next time they came for dinner.

They left with the last half of the pie and I carried my girl to bed. Edward made sure to take the flowers and Jasper left the chocolates just in case she decided she wanted them.

The next morning I got a call from my mother telling me to tell my whore that my father and brothers were prohibited from visiting us.

Then an hour later I got a call from my father letting me know that he and my brothers would be visiting whenever they were welcome no matter what their wives wanted. That night I talked to Iza and we decided to establish weekly meals with them.

.

* * *

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Chapter two of three!

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Last Time…**

The next morning I got a call from my mother telling me to tell my whore that my father and brothers were prohibited from visiting us.

Then an hour later I got a call from my father letting me know that he and my brothers would be visiting whenever they were welcome no matter what their wives wanted. That night I talked to Iza and we decided to establish weekly meals with them.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

These meals were every Friday and soon my girl felt comfortable with my father and brothers.

She started going to therapy for her issues with hospitals and trust. She decided to help at the hospital with children in bad homes. She went with Carlisle to the hospital once a week and soon everyone knew her at the hospital.

It had been 2 months since the first family meal, my girl was better and could eat four small meals in one day without being sick.

It was time for me to finally propose.

I made her dinner and I had candles up and I was so nervous.

We had been together for over 6 months now. I know she loves me and though we still hadn't gone all the way we had done some exploring.

Dad was going to drop her off on his way home for me and I couldn't wait.

Dinner went well, she loved the chicken carbonara. For dessert I made her favorite… lemon squares. I set a few in front of her before kneeling down on one knee, "Isabella, you stumbled into my like 6 months ago. I fell in love with you immediately. Isabella you have let me love and care for you. Let me make you officially mine. Marry me."

She had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head. I placed the engagement ring on her finger and kissed her soundly.

We shared her lemon squares and then snuggled into bed.

Our wedding was fairly small. It was the two of us, anyone from the hospital staff who had the day off, Carlisle Jasper and Edward. My mother and sisters- in-law were not invited and didn't even whine about it.

When we got married I decided to buy my girl a house, we would need it because we both wanted children. She was ecstatic to see her new home. We did the shopping together for it like we had for the apartment. It was nice to see that now we had pictures of the two of us or my brothers or my father all over the house. It was good to see that she had more than 3 boxes of belongings.

Before getting married we had decided on a prenuptial agreement that Iza was not all too happy about. If either of us were to commit adultery then everything would go to the other person. Or if we divorced everything would be divided equally. She didn't like it because she said that we had enough problems with how my family thought about her but I convinced her in the end that it wouldn't even be needed, I just wanted things to be in order in case something happened.

She was working at the hospital 2 times a week now, and she loved it.

We had been married for 2 months when we found out that we were expecting our first child. She was so happy and everyone at the hospital was happy for her. They all knew a little about her history now and they all loved her.

Carlisle was so happy that he went and got us a $1,000.00 certificate for Babies-R-Us. Edward and Jasper were so happy that they started coming by a few times a week to help Iza and I with house work and cooking and cleaning; they wanted her to rest.

My mother and sisters-in-law were not informed. My brothers announced that they had both been trying to conceive for some time but had been unable to.

She was 5 months along and I hated having to leave her alone for the day, but I had to go to a meeting for the football team budgeting. I would be home tonight but still.

It was 6:30 when I arrived home, to find the front door off its hinges and an unfamiliar vehicle in the driveway. I ran inside hearing screaming and yelling…

"You whore you owe it to us…" a man yelled.

"You ruined our lives you should pay for it…" a women yelled as I heard Iza yell out in terror. I saw her then being pushed down the stairs from the third floor. I ran to her but it was too late. The man and woman laughed and ran out the door. At the moment I couldn't care less. My girl lay bleeding and unconscious at the bottom of the stair case.

I called an ambulance and my father.

In the hospital one of the nurses came up to me teary eyed, "Mr. Cullen we must ask if we can't save them both…which one should we save?"

I cried as I answered, "Save my Iza… I can't live without her…"

My father stayed with me as he called my brothers.

.

* * *

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the third chapter I promised!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Last Time…**

I called an ambulance and my father.

In the hospital one of the nurses came up to me teary eyes, "Mr. Cullen we must ask if we can't save them both…which one should we save?"

I cried as I answered, "Save my Iza… I can't live without her…"

My father stayed with me as he called my brothers.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

**Cullen Home Edward's POV**

Jasper and I were at our childhood home with our wives and mother. They were complaining about dad being paged to go into the hospital when my cell rang.

"Hello," I answered not looking at the caller ID.

"Edward, you and Jasper need to come to the hospital." my dad said with a shaky voice.

I stood abruptly and all conversation around me stopped, "Is Emmett okay?"

"I am not sure if he will be but its Iza…" he trailed of as I heard him begin to cry.

"Iza! but no…Dad no … they were so happy…we just saw her yesterday she was fine… nudger was fine!" I all but yelled as I locked eyes with Jasper who was now also standing his eyes filling with tears.

"I know son. But I don't know what is going to happen at the moment. She is in surgery and in critical condition…they asked Emmett if he had to choose…" Dad sounded devastated…

"Jasper and I will be there in a few" I said hanging up and beginning to move to the door.

"Just where the hell do you think you are going Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"I am going to my brother and sister who need us right now." I yelled back looking for my keys.

"Jasper you can't seriously be going with him?!" Alice screeched.

Jasper turned t her with furry in his eyes, "I am and if you don't like it well you can shove it up your ass."

"Japer, Edward…" Mom said hesitantly, "What did you mean by nudger Edward?"

Jasper and I sighed. But I responded, "Isabella is 5 months pregnant and is in the hospital, in surgery, in critical condition, they asked Emmett to choose…."

I found my keys and we didn't stick around to see what they thought about that.

**Emmett's POV **

My brothers arrived after a few minutes. I know they broke a few traffic laws but I don't think even Dad cares at the moment.

Finally 4 hours after Iza had been brought in one of the doctors, Dr. Gerandy came out with a solemn expression.

I was standing in front of him in seconds. I had not stopped pacing since arriving. "I am sorry Emmett. We lost the baby. We tried…we tried so hard…" he said with tear filled eyes, "But Isabella will be okay. She is in a private room and she is asleep for now. If you want to tell her or want…"

I shook my head, "Take me to her. I will tell her…What was our baby?" I asked with a thick voice.

"A little girl… we will have her ready for when you want to make funeral arrangements." he responded before leaving.

A nurse came to lead me to my girl's room. They had her in a bigger bed, "You can lie down with her." The nurse said with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry for your loss. I know Isabella was so excited."

I nodded and lay down with Iza holding her in my arms.

When she woke up to find me holding her, crying, she knew. We cried together for hours. I told her it was a little girl and she asked if we could name her. I nodded and we cried some more before falling asleep clinging to one another.

* * *

**10 Reviews for the next chapter!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: As promised here is the next chapter and also the second to last chapter. However I will not be doing a sequel anytime soon. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Last Time…**

A nurse came to lead me to my girl's room. They had her in a bigger bed, "You can lie down with her." The nurse said with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry for your loss. I know Isabella was so excited."

I nodded and lay down with Iza holding her in my arms.

When she woke up to find me holding her, crying, she knew. We cried together for hours. I told her it was a little girl and she asked if we could name her. I nodded and we cried some more before falling asleep clinging to one another.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

**Esme POV **

As I saw horror in the faces of two of my sons my heart was ripped open.

My oldest son was going to be a father… and I had not known because of my stupidity.

My daughters-in-law were fuming, jealous that Isabella was going to have a baby.

I asked them to leave saying I didn't feel well. 5 hours after my sons had left I decided to go to the hospital. I knew I was most likely not welcome but, I had to see my eldest son and his wife. A wife I had judged based on what my daughters-in-law had told me.

I arrived at the hospital to find most if not the entire staff crying or with tears in their eyes. I found Carlisle, Jasper and Edward. They were crying together. Carlisle looked up at me when I stopped in front of them.

"Es…" he muttered as he buried his face into my stomach and cried.

I held his as he cried and then pulled two of my sons into my arms. They clung to me just as their father had.

Tears welled in my eyes, "What happened?"

"Isabella was pushed down the stairs from the third story of their house by an unknown male and female. Police are waiting for her to rest a few hours before asking her what she remembers. She was in surgery for 4 hours. They were able to save her, but they couldn't save the baby. Emmett is with her now. They… I don't know how they are going to get through this." Carlisle said as he pulled me into his side.

I started crying then, "I should have been here for my son. For my daughter-in-law. I should know her and I should have known they were going to have a child."

Carlisle held me but only nodded in agreement.

After I calmed down they decided to go check on Emmett and Isabella. Carlisle pulled me along but told me if they were awake I would have to wait in the hallway. He did not want me to upset them. I agreed.

We got to the room and the sight before me as Edward opened the door broke my heart a little more. They were holding each other, crying, even in their sleep.

We went back to the waiting room, I noticed many of the nurses seemed distraught.

I asked Carlisle about it and my sons informed me that Isabella had been helping in the hospital for a few months now.

**Emmett's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. I had been asleep for 4 hours and at the hospital for 8 hours now. Isabella woke up a few minutes after me as Dr. Gerandy came in to see how we were doing.

"We would like to name our child Annabelle Cullen." Iza murmured when he asked about the birth certificate. We both knew he also meant the death certificate.

He nodded, "I will get the paper work finalized, also there are some officers who would like to speak with you and some family members that have been waiting for you to wake up."

I nodded as did my girl. "Let them in please," she whispered.

I held her tightly as the door opened, two officers walked in followed by Edward and Jasper. Behind them were my dad and surprisingly my mother.

Dad came in and held out a hand for Iza to take as he kissed her forehead. My mother stopped in the door way.

"I know I am not welcome here but I just wanted you both to know that I feel horrid for how I have acted. Even more so now that I wish I could help you in these hard times." My mom said before turning to leave.

"Wait," my girl said quietly but we all heard. "As long as you're respectful you can stay."

My mom nodded and went to sit out of the way. The officers looked uncomfortable as they stood in front of us.

"I'm Officer Black and this is Chief Swanson. We are so sorry for your lose. We feel terrible for having to intrude in your time of mourning but we need to ask some questions." Officer Black said.

I nodded as did my girl.

Chief Swanson took over then, "Mrs. Cullen can you tell us what you remember?"

She nodded and held me tighter, "I heard a knock on the door and thought it was Jasper or Edward coming to check on me. I opened the door and saw two people who I had only seen in a picture before. They are who I call egg and sperm donors. They are my biological parents who abandoned me at a hospital. They started yelling at me telling me I needed to pay them for their suffering of having to have me. For having ruined their lives. They started pushing me up the stairs. I refused to give them anything. I told them everything belonged to me husband. Phil… he got mad and pushed me down the stairs. That is all I remember."

"Phil is your biological father?" Chief Swanson asked.

She nodded, "Philip and Renee Swan are my biological parents."

He nodded, "We will get them. Do you wish to press charges?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He nodded, "They will be charged with the attempted murder of Mrs. Isabella Cullen and the murder of…"

"Annabelle Cullen." I murmured.

He nodded as they both gave their condolences and left.

My mom was crying silently as were my brothers and father.

Iza looked up at me from her place snuggled into my chest, "Why did they have to take this from us?"

I pulled her closer and tried to calm her.

.

* * *

**10 Reviews for the next chapter!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the last Chapter. I am not planning on a sequel or any out takes so this is it. Also I am working on a few stories but I'm not sure when I will post them. Add my to your alerts!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Last Time…**

He nodded as they both gave their condolences and left.

My mom was crying silently as were my brothers and father.

Iza looked up at me from her place snuggled into my chest, "Why did they have to take this from us?"

I pulled her closer and tried to calm her.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Morning came soon as we all just sat and cried.

At 8 am Chief Swanson came in, "I'm sorry to intrude but there is some information you need to know." We all nodded as she continued. "We caught up with Phil and Renee, they pulled guns on my officers and a firefight was the result. Two of my officers were injured but will be fine. Renee and Phil were shot and killed."

Iza nodded but showed no emotion.

Chief Swanson left shortly after.

.

.

.

.

Isabella was released from the hospital a week later. Both she and I were very reserved.

.

.

.

.

2 weeks after she was released we held a small funeral service for our daughter.

.

.

.

.

3 months later we moved into a new home, unable to continue living where we had lost our child.

.

.

.

.

For almost a year we had not made love. We snuggled and held each other often. My mom came by two or three times a week to help with the house work but Iza and I were deeply depressed.

.

.

.

.

After almost two years of fighting with their wives my brothers were both filing for divorce; and were not troubled by this turn of event.

.

.

.

.

A year and a half after we lost Annabelle; Iza and I decided to go to therapy.

.

.

.

.

6 months later we were finally back to our normal selves. We could think of our baby girl and not cry. We interacted with our family and we were eating correctly. We were living again.

.

.

.

.

Another month later we finally reconnected and started making love every night. 2 months later we found out we were again expecting. We were scarred something would happen but my dad assured us everything would be okay.

When we went for the second sonogram we found out we were having twins.

When we went for the third sonogram we found out there was a third baby hiding.

On a warm Friday morning our children were born. Masen, Thomas and Lucy Cullen were born during a natural birth and after 20 hours of labor.

Iza and I were so happy with our children. My mom had finally gotten to know Iza, who held no ill feelings towards her.

They spent hours knitting before the birth. Talking and laughing.

Jasper found himself a girl friend, Charlotte. She was so nice and caring. He was thinking about asking her to marry him, but after last time he was hesitant. When she got pregnant, there was no question about it. They had a shot gun wedding in Vegas.

Edward found someone to love as well. To say we were all surprised when he brought home a man would be an understatement, but we all supported him. Peter was his other half. They moved in together 3 months after they started dating and neither had any interest in getting married.

.

.

.

.

Now 15 years after the birth of the triplets we all still have family dinners on Fridays or Saturdays. My girl has never gone hungry again, and I have watched over her as much as possible without her killing me. We didn't have any more children but we did adopt 4 abandoned teens.

We loved all our kids equally and they still loved each other the same.

It hasn't always been easy but we have survived, together.

.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


End file.
